1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for printing an image onto a print medium by using a print head that faces a support member for supporting the print medium, with the print medium being interposed between the support member and the print head.
2. Background Technology
Patent Document 1 describes an image recording device in which a print medium (a continuous sheet of paper) being conveyed from a paper conveyor unit to a paper puller unit is wound around and supported by a support member (conveyance drum) arranged between the paper conveyor unit and the paper puller unit. According to this image recording device, an imprinting head (print unit) that faces the support member, with the print medium interposed between the support member and the imprinting head, prints an image onto the continuous sheet of paper being supported by the support member. In an image recording device of such description, as is stated in Patent Document 2, it is also possible to execute, when appropriate, an operation in which the tension of the print medium is adjusted.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-086472 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent No. 4328043 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.